Deceived
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Ahsoka battle off Vader and Ezra and Kanan escape. Ezra begins to delve into the forbidden knowledge of the holocron to gain the strength to save his friends. Darth Vader's secret apprentice is sent to retrieve the holocron. Will Ezra's drive to protect his friends drive him to the darkside? I don't own SW
1. Chapter 1

Deceived chapter 1

After the battle on Malachor V Ezra was emotionally destroyed he didn't know what to think or do, so he did what he normally would do and that was to isolate himself. Ezra had locked himself in his quarters at Chopper Base for almost a week since they had returned. Not even Sabine could get him to come out of his room, Kanan said that he probably just needed time however that did not convince the others.

Sabine knocked on the door again but there was no response, normally she wasn't this caring to the young boy but the look on his face when they returned told her that something terrible had happened. After knocking on the door multiple times Sabine was about to walk off until she heard the door unlock.

"What do you want Sabine?" Ezra asked sadly and didn't bother to look at her. "How are you doing?" She asked as that was the only question that could come to her mind at the moment. Sabine didn't know why she even asked that question, of course he wasn't alright. Ezra's hair was more ragged than it normally was, he had deep dark bangs under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was slouched over and his eyes were blood shot from crying.

Sabine couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even though Ezra had not known Ahsoka very long they became quick friends. "I-…I just can't believe she is gone" Ezra said softly. Sabine sighed and gently pushed her way inside of the room and motioned for Ezra to have a seat. The young boy sat down but he looked down at the floor.

"Ezra I know it is hard but you mustn't blame yourself you as well as I know that it wasn't your fault" Sabine said. "Yes it is…I trusted Maul and be blinded Kanan then I couldn't save Ahsoka…" he said as he tried to cry but his eye ducks were empty and no tears came.

"Ezra no one could have known Maul's intentions and Ahsoka knew what she was doing. She was giving you and Kanan a chance to escape" Sabine replied putting a arm gently around Ezra trying to provide the boy with some comfort.

"I wasn't strong enough Sabine! I could have saved Ahsoka I could have kept Kanan from getting blinded but I wasn't strong enough!" Ezra said. Sabine felt like she had just stepped on a land mine because now Ezra was mad but at least he was talking. It wasn't good for the boy to keep his pain in like that as it could lead to angry outburst like he had just demonstrated.

Ezra's stomach growled loudly from lack of food, Sabine taking the opportunity smiled at him and said "How long has it been since you ate?" Ezra's eyes softened and he looked down "Food just doesn't sound good right now" Ezra replied. "Well I'm not going to let you starve, you need your strength incase more inquisitors come" Sabine said. Ezra's eyes narrowed and his mood changed "I will hunt every one of them down and slay them, every last one" he said. Sabine cast a concerned look at the boy he she followed him out of the room to the cafeteria.

"Do they suspect?" said a man from the far end of a room. "No master they don't suspect a thing" replied a female's voice that was kneeling before the man in a black suit. "Very good my apprentice, dispatch another inquisitor to seek out the Rebels to keep them busy, I want the Sith holocron found" Darth Vader said. The female bowed her head deeper "As you wish my master" she replied rising to her feet and walked out of the dimly lit room.

Two weeks later Ezra was mediating outside of the base and with Kanan being blind and not knowing if Ahsoka had died or not he was stuck training himself mostly. He took a deep breath and centered his mind and allowed his conscious to be carried by the force. It started off faint like a whisper in the distance or the gently lapping of water against a shore bed. Steady the feeling grew and became a spark which then ignited into a flame, even though Maul had been evil all along Ezra realized that using his 'negative' emotions as some may call them aided him in controlling the force.

The flame grew into a small fire that now burned within the boy 'I will become strong enough to protect my friends' Ezra thought. The holocron before him the one he had obtained from Malachor V the pyramid shaped holocron began to glow a crimson red. Again Ezra reached out and touched the holocron with his anger and passion, passion to protect his friend and anger toward the man in the black suit that fought Ahsoka. The holocron began to unlock and the ancient knowledge began to fill the boys mind. What Ezra did not notice was that someone was watching him from afar.

After thirty minutes Ezra was pulled out of his mediation by the sound of foot steps, he quickly hid the holocron in his bag that he had taken with him. Kanan came over the small hill guided by Hera and Kanan looked down at Ezra "Ready to lightsaber train?" he asked. "What so I can beat you again?" Ezra said with a sly smile, "Hey just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't beat you, the force will guide my movements" Kanan replied with a smile. The three of them walked to a clearing and began a lightsaber duel, Ezra had recently constructed another lightsaber as his previous one had been destroyed by Vader.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceived chapter 2

Ahsoka staggered out of the Sith temple beaten and battered but she was alive. She knew she couldn't beat Vader but at least she had given them time to get away and that's what mattered. Now she needed to get away but she didn't think she could even fly a ship even if she wanted to, it had taken her a long while to find her way out of the temple but finally she stood on the surface of the planet. She gritted her teeth trying to ignore the saber cut on her leg. Could have been worse, at least my leg is still there she thought.

She thought she had been prepared to face Vader, to face the man she had once called her master and her friend…but the true was she wasn't ready. She had held on to a slim hope that maybe her former master would break though the mask of evil, break away from the monster but now she wasn't so sure.

She continued to stagger further onto the planet's surface pushing her already exhausted body past the limit. Luckily however she was able to tare the communications system out of the Tie fighter that her and Kanan had encountered and she has set it to a secure rebellion transmission asking for help.

Ahsoka sat down next to one of the massive black pillars to rest. She would have to wait and hope the rebellion got her signal while praying that the Empire didn't catch the signal and track it back.

Rex couldn't believe it when he heard the news, she had survived, she was alive and needed help. He ran through the halls of Chopper base to find Kanan "Kanan!" he called loudly and pushing his way past several rebels who were crowding the hall ways. "Kanan she's alive!" Rex yelled finally finding the man sitting down next to Hera who was changing the bandages that covered his eyes. "Who?" Kanan asked looking in the direction of Rex's voice. "Ahsoka, she's alive. She's on Malacor and sent out a distress signal" Rex said. Even though he couldn't see Rex's face he could tell by his voice and through the force that Rex was telling the truth. "How?" Kanan asked, "It doesn't matter how Kanan the point it that we need to go get her before the Empire catches word of the transmission" Hera said standing up.

"Rex go get the others and prep the Ghost" Hera said helping guide Kanan out of the room toward the hanger. "I'm on it" Rex said and ran to round up the others before going to prep the ship. "Hera hold on there's something I need to talk to you about" Kanan said coming to a stop in the hallway. "What ever it is can't it wait Kanan we need to get to Ahsoka" Hera replied. "I think Ahsoka knows who that Sith lord is" this statement made Hera turn fully around to look at him "What do you mean?" she asked. "I've been thinking about it for a while, do you remember how she acted when her and I were trying to find out how strong he was?" he asked. Hera nodded slowly recalling that the Jedi togurtan had screamed then fainted.

"When we were in the temple and Ahsoka was fighting off Vader I sensed…a bond between the two of them. It was weak almost no existent and Ahsoka was feeling…remorse, pain, sadness, regret and even anger" Kanan continued. "Do you think the two of them were friends at some point?" Hera asked slowly, "I don't know but Ahsoka has some questions to answer when ever we bring her back" Kanan replied and began walking toward the hanger again. Once Zeb, Sabine, Rex, Hera and Kanan were all in the Ghost Hera started up the engines. "Wait where's Ezra?" Sabine asked looking around not seeing the boy in the ship. "I couldn't find him" Rex replied "Well we can't leave without him, he has to know that Ahsoka is alive" Sabine said as she started walking back down the ramp. Kanan reached out and grabbed her arm "Sabine wait…let him be, there are some things I need to ask Ahsoka and I'd rather not have Ezra be around for it" he said. Sabine shot him a confused look but nodded and closed the ramp. The Ghost lifted off and out of the hanger, climbed up into the atmosphere before jumping into hyperspace heading toward Malacor.


	3. Chapter 3

Deceived chapter 3

Ahsoka was fading in and out of conscious as hours went by as she waited either for the Rebellion to save her or the Empire to finish her. She was dehydrated, starving and was fighting to stay awake. While clinging onto consciousness she went back to the battle with Vader. Even though Vader had tried to kill her and destroy a piece of Anakin Skywalker's past she had to cling onto the hope that maybe Anakin was somewhere deep down in that monster. "I'm sorry I left you…" she whispered sorrowfully, maybe…maybe if she had stayed she could have prevented all of this. Prevented order 66, prevented the extermination of the Jedi order, prevented the Empire from rising…preventing the rise of Vader and saving Anakin. She couldn't charge that now though she could wish all she wanted to to be able to go back and time and change the worst mistake in her life.

She looked up as the sun that had been beating down on her was replaced by shade. A ship she could see the outline of a ship. It landed a few yards away from her before the cargo ramp opened up. "I see her!" Sabine yelled as she ran down the ramp toward Ahsoka. "She looks in pretty bad shape" Rex said kneeling down beside her, "She's dehydrated, bring her aboard and get her out of the heat" Hera said. Rex picked her up and carried her back to the ship. Once inside he took her to the nearest bed and laid her down on it "Hold on commander we'll get you fixed up" Rex said.

A couple hours later Rex was sitting down in a chair next to Ahsoka watching over her while the others were talking in the comm. area. "I should have come with you…" Rex said bowing his head and rubbing his forehead. He looked up at her as she laid motionless in the bed, her body was bruised, she looked exhausted but Rex was thankful that she was alive and would make a full recovery. "You really shouldn't worry yourself so much you might have a heart attack" Ahsoka said slowly opening her eyes and looking at him. "You should be resting commander" Rex said smiling, Ahsoka sat up slowly and leaned back against the wall "The last person I knew who watched over me while I was hurt was…" Ahsoka stopped and looked down at her lap. "I know Ahsoka…I know, I think Kanan wants to talk to you when your up to it" Rex said sighing.

"I'll be out in a moment Rex" Ahsoka said, Rex nodded and left the room. The former Jedi took a deep shaky breath and close her eyes tightly. _Ahsoka I would never let anyone hurt you._ _Because of your training I was able to survive and I was able to lead others to survive as well. What are you trying to prove? That I'm not too young to be your master._ Tears began to slide down Ahsoka's face as long suppressed memories surfaced to the top.

 _Ahsoka I am so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry master but I'm not coming back. What about me I believed you I stood by you. The Jedi order is your life._ The tears continued to flow down her face as years of friendship all came to her mind at once. She could now see her former master's face with a sadden expression. It was the face he had given her when she had left the Order, when she had walked down the temple stairs, when she had walked away from him.

It was her worse mistake she had ever made, walking away from him was the worst thing she could have done to him. She had failed him, abandoned him, left him. It pained her more now seeing her former master in that suit, to know it was one thing but to see it was completely different.

"You summoned me master" Spoke a female voice from the depths of her thick black hood as she kneeled before her master, Darth Vader. "Recall the inquisitor, you will track down the boy and bring him and the holocron to me" Vader said. Her head remained low bowing deeply before her master as his foot steps approached her "Go my apprentice" he said. "At once my master" the female said rising to her feet and bowed her head once more before turning on her heel and began to walk away from him. "Kithra" Vader said, she stopped and turned around facing her master again. "Do not fail me as my last apprentice did" he said, Kithra nodded "I will not fail my master your trust is well placed in me" she replied. Vader turned away from her and Kithra headed for her ship in the hanger.

Kithra had served under Lord Vader a little after the rise of the Empire and she had every intention of proving her worth to her master. Though still young her abilities had developed rapidly under his teaching and she would always push herself to the limits when training with him. Once the ship exited the hanger she sat back in her chair wondering where exactly to start her search for the boy. Normally her mission consisted of killing a target not fetching one and bringing them back alive so she would have to change her tactics.

She opened a communication channel from her ship and contacted her master. A few moments later a small hologram of Darth Vader appeared "What is it?" he asked. "Master to begin my search I require access to any information that the inquisitors acquired you sent out before" she said. "Such as?" he asked, "Recordings, transmissions anything that will give me a starting point" she replied. The connection ended and Kithra began to read through the information that the inquisitors acquired as it pulled up on a screen. At first she found nothing of internists until she came across a recording. She smiled, perhaps the inquisitors weren't useless after all as she listened to the recoding "maybe you can come live with us on Coral."


	4. Chapter 4

Deceived chapter 4

Kithra's star fighter exited hyperspace above Coral and she looked down at the planet. She had to figure out a way to get Ezra off the planet willingly with the holocron to take him back to her master. The boy needed to trust her but first she had to get to the rebel base down below. She knew she couldn't just show up at the base, that would raise to many question so she had to get the boy to take her down to the planet. She reached over and opened her comm. channel and let the force guide her to the right frequency.

Once that was done she took her lightsaber out and held it to the counsel in front of her and activated the blade. Lights and warning alarms began to go off from the sudden destruction of the internal controls. Sparks sprayed from the destroyed counsel and Kithra activated the comm. channel.

Ezra was inside of the hanger training with his lightsaber and had been so for about an hour now. He was covered in sweat as he swung his green blade downward with as much strength as he could muster. He allowed his anger to fuel his body as he trained, he was angry that he had failed to save Ahsoka, angry that Kanan had been blinded and angry at Maul and at the mysterious Sith lord they faced on Malacor. It was the anger that drove him to train, drove him to fight harder to push himself to his limits and beyond. He would never let his friends get hurt again, he would never allow them to be in danger again he would become strong enough to save them all.

He heard his comm. link begin to chirp and he sighed as he extinguished his lightsaber. He pulled his comm. link from his belt and opened the channel "Hello?" he said, he expected it to be one of the Ghost crew calling just to check up on him. The voice however was filled with distress and sounded nothing like any of his friends. "Thank god finally someone picked up, I need help. My ship is heavily damaged, life support is failing and my power cores are going critical please send help" the female voice said.

Ezra couldn't hide his surprise, this was a secret channel that the Ghost crew used to communicate with one another so who could this possible be? No that didn't matter at the moment who ever they were need his help he could ask his questions later. "This is Ezra Bridger where are you?" he replied running to the smaller ship that the crew of the Ghost had left behind and ran up to the ramp.

"Please hurry in space above Coral, my life support is failing" the female voice said more distressed than before. "Send me your location and I'll pick you up" Ezra replied firing up the engines and taking off out of the rebel base. Ezra exited the planet and found a small fighter floating just outside of the atmosphere and gravitational pull of the planet. He flew just above the fighter and locked onto it with powerful magnates before heading back down to the planet "Hold on, I have to land and get you out before you ship blows" Ezra said pushing the ship faster toward the surface. He let the craft touch the ground and disengaged the magnetic locks before moving a few feet away and landing himself.

He dropped the ramp and ran out of the Phantom toward the fighter and the canopy popped open. Ezra jumped up on the ship and found a female in dark clothing "my ships gonna blow I cant get my harness off" Kithra cried. "Hold on" Ezra said taking out his lightsaber out and cutting the girl free then pulled her from the fighter. Kirthra cried out in pain as her twisted ankle caused her to fall to the ground. Ezra reached down a picked her up; he put his head underneath her arm and hoisted her to her feet helping carry her.

Kithra limped away from her fighter back to the other shuttle as her fighter exploded to pieces behind her. The two of them were thrown to the ground from the shock wave but Ezra was quick to recover and pick the girl back up and pull her aboard the other ship. He sat her down carefully before firing up the ship and taking off again. "Are you hurt?" Ezra asked as he flew the ship back toward the base, "Aside from my ankle I don't think so" Kithra replied. "Just hold on, I'm taking you back to our base and we'll get you looked at" Ezra replied.

Ezra carefully touched the ship back down inside of the base and powered down the engines before walking back to the girl. Again he helped her up and down the ramp and sat her down on a crate "Wait here I'll go get a wrap for your ankle" he said quickly running off. A few minutes he returned with the wrap and propped her leg up, he gently began taking off her boot. Kithra groaned as the boot was removed and looked down at the boy as he began to wrap her ankle. He was young maybe sixteen or seventeen, his hair was short and she could feel his concern for her through the force.

As Ezra carefully finished wrapping her ankle he looked up at her "Good as new" he said. "Thanks" Kithra said pulling her leg away and slipped her foot back inside of her boot. Ezra looked up at the girl and realized he never got her name "Who are you?" he asked. She smiled "My name is Kithra and I'm here to help you" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Deceived chapter 5

It took Ahsoka several minutes to collect herself and reel in her emotions that had been overwhelming her for the past several hours. She took in a long breath and slowly let it out as she rose on her shaky feet. She took a moment to calm down before she made her way out of the room on the Ghost. She took her time walking to the comm. area inside of the Ghost and when the door opened she feet several pairs of eyes land on her. At that moment she felt like she was back in the Jedi temple standing before the council as the stripped her rank from her. Not that now she saw judgment in the eyes of the Ghost crew but they just held the same intensity as the council's did all those years ago.

She took a seat across from the rest of the crew aside from Rex who sat just a few feet from her. They didn't have to ask their question she already knew what it was so she took another breath before saying "Where do you want me to start?" force her voice to remain even and calm. "Well from the beginning would be a good start" Kannan replied.

"He is known as Darth Vader he is more machine than man now but…he wasn't always that way" Ahsoka started off slowly. "What do you mean did something happen to him that made him that way?" Hera asked. "I don't know what made him that way it happened after I left" Ahsoka replied. "After you left?" Sabine asked. Ahsoka held up her hand "Let's no get a head of ourselves. He wasn't always Darth Vader…he wasn't always a Sith lord" Ahsoka said. "If he wasn't always a Sith then what else was he?" Zeb asked.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker and he was a Jedi Knight" Ahsoka said. "Anakin…Skywalker?" Kannan asked visibly shocked by this sudden revelation. "I first met him on Christophsis along with Obi-wan Kenobi. He was reckless, impulsive but he cared a lot for his friends" Ahsoka paused and looked at the wall. "He was my master for three years during the Clone Wars, at first he didn't even want me but after a while I grew on him" she continued slowly. "I think it was Master Yoda and Obi-wans's idea to assign me to him" Ahsoka said with a small smile but it quickly faded away.

"War was war and we both fought along one another, we stood by each others side and protected each other through most of the war. Then the Jedi temple was bombed and I was framed for it and the Jedi council stripped me of my rank not only in the order but also in the republic army so I could stand trail on the senate. I ran so I could prove my innocence on my own because I knew I couldn't trust the senate but I was captured and held until trial. Right before the senate could give its verdict Anakin interrupted and brought forth the true culprit. My friend or who I thought who was my friend Barriss Offee framed me for the bombing" again she trailed off and looked away from them.

"After I was acquitted the council offered me a chance to return to the order but it just wouldn't have been the same" tears began to fall down her face once again "I walked away from the Order, from the republic and from my master…but looking back at it now…if I had staid maybe i-" she stopped as sorrow poured over her again. Rex walked over to her and hugged her while the members of the Ghost crew fell silent. Hera was the next person to get up and hugged Ahsoka, then Sabine, Zeb but Kannan was the only one who remained sitting.

Ahsoka remained sitting there as they hugged her providing her with much needed comfort. The weight of guilt felt like it was crushing her but just being here with people who were there for her made some of the weight lift away. Several moments passed in silence before Kannan spoke "You…you could have stopped all of this, Empire, Palpatine, the purge of the Jedi" Everyone turned around to look back at Kannan in shock, he sounded angry and it was all at Ahsoka.

"Kannan it's not her fault I understand why she walked away from the Jedi after what happened to her" Hera said. Kannan shook his head "Well I don't, it was her duty as a Jedi to do the right thing and she turned her back on them in the process created the mess we are all in" the words hurt like a blaster bolt shot right through her back.

 _You abandoned me!_

"Now hold on just a minute" Rex said standing up and making his way so he stood directly in front of Kannan. "She didn't cause this, Vader made his own choice" Rex said defending his friend. "She could have staid and talked sense into her master, or at least she could have staid and fought" Kannan snapped.

 _You failed me!_

Ahsoka turned her head and closed her eyes, the words hurt but Kannan was right…she could have staid, could have just maybe stopped all of this from happening. She could have saved Anakin…her friend and her master.

 _Do you know what I have become?_

Soon an argument broke out between them and Ahsoka just sat there silently listening. She should have staid and save everyone or at least die trying but she had left. Left everything she had ever known, the Jedi temple had been her home, her friends Obi-wan and Barriss even though she had framed her. It had broken her heart when she turned her back on Anakin and walked away from him and knowing what had become of him shattered the rest of her. She wanted badly for things to just go back to the way they had been, for the Jedi to still be around for her to be at the temple and for her to be with Anakin.

She looked up at the masked Kannan "You think it was easy…" she said and the rest of the group fell silent as she spoke. "To walk away from everything I had ever known, my home, the Jedi and my master who was my brother and my best friend. My friend Barriss framed me for the bombing of the Jedi temple, I was stripped of my rank and my name was slandered all over the republic. I was treated as a common criminal, I had NO one! I had to put my trust in a former Sith assassin to help me escape so I could prove my innocence. How do you think I felt when I stood before the Supreme Court of the Republic and even after pleading my innocence and begging with the council they all turned their backs on me."

Tears began to roll down her face once more "I felt the death of every Jedi that day and I blame myself enough for it. I know now I should have staid but I didn't, I turned by back and left because they lost faith in me. They didn't stand by me when I needed them the most." Her voice then softened "I would rather have had my master die defending the temple, defending his brothers and sister his friends and his family" she pointed a finger at Kannan "There are things worse than death Kannan, your master died but mine…mine destroyed everything he once held dear and I don't even know why" she was trembling now as she continued. "I have to live with that every single day of my life knowing that I could have done something to stop this, I have to live knowing that my friend my brother turned to the darkside and tried to kill me. I have to live knowing that its my fault!" she screamed. Ahsoka stopped before she could continue and left the room quickly leaving a shocked Kannan standing there. Rex glared at Kannan "Nice job" he said sarcastically before he left the room to follow Ahsoka.

Ezra looked up confused at the girl "Help me?" he said, Kithra looking into the boy's blue eyes before speaking "Your searching for something aren't you or perhaps someone?" she questioned. Ezra was now more curious than before, he had been using what little leverage in the rebellion he had to try and track down Maul and make him pay for blinding Kannan but this girl couldn't possibly know that, could she? "How-..how do you know?" Ezra asked. The girl smiled "You're in pain I can sense it and you seek the person who caused you this pain" she answered.

Ezra's eyes widened "You can sense it? Are you a Jedi?" Ezra asked. Kithra inwardly growled at the boy for calling her that "I was a long time ago but that's a story for a different time Ezra Bridger tell me who it is you are looking for" she replied. Ezra looked away "My friends…they just don't understand, it's my fault Kannan was blinded…its my fault Ahsoka's dead all because I wasn't strong enough to save them…we…we were on a mission and got separated when I fell into a cavern and I met this guy named Maul. He helped me get a Sith holocron and he betrayed me and blinded Kannan" Ezra said softly.

Kithra put her arm around Ezra "And you want this Maul to pay for what he did to your friends?" she asked. "Yes I want him to pay for what he did!" Ezra exclaimed looking back up at her. "Would you like me to help you?" She asked, the young boy's eyes brightened "You'd help me?" he asked. Kithra nodded "It only seems fair that Maul is brought to justice for hurting your friends" she said. "I'll got get a ship ready" Ezra said standing up and running off. Kithra watched him run up the ramp of a ship, she would help the boy kill Maul thus removing a thorn in her master's side then she would turn the boy against his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Deceived chapter 6

Ahsoka was sitting down in the back of the Ghost for a while and just stared at the wall across from her. She hadn't meant to explode on Kannan like that but she knew why she had done it. She didn't want to have to hear that she was right, that this mess the galaxy in was her fault because she hadn't done more. She just couldn't contain her pain anymore and was still struggling now to accept the fact that her former master had turned to the darkside. It just didn't seem possible sure her master could be a little dark at times but sometimes that's what the situation called for. You couldn't always peacefully resolve a bad situation or even making a person give you information willing so you had to resort to other means.

It was times like these when she was confused and unsure of herself that her master would always have something to say. Something that would reassure her and make things better but he wasn't here and she was alone now. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them against her and let out a long sigh. "Anakin…I'm so sorry" she breathed softly and let her head gently fall back until it rested on the metal wall behind her.

Her mind trailed back to a conversation that seemed to be another life time ago. It had just been another playful banter that she had with her master but now the memory stung in her heart.

 _I knew you'd get here Snips, eventually._

 _Always in time to save your life._

She wished that were true now more than ever. That should she had been there to save his live even if it was from himself. She didn't even know why he had turned to the darkside and this is what bothered her. What could have happened to him that cause the man she knew, who was fiercely loyal to his friends and a very kind man turn into the twisted monster he was now? She wanted to find out she needed to find out and maybe in doing so it could help her heal a little or it could just make it worse. Either way she was going to find out but in order to do that she needed to find someone her former master had been close with maybe they would know, if they were still alive.

She began thinking of the people her former master had known it couldn't just be anybody. It had to be someone he could trust that he was close with but then again Anakin was only close to really a few people. There was her, R2, Senator Aimdala and Obi-wan. Ahsoka didn't know where the senator was at or R2 but she may be able to track down Obi-wan and find out the truth. She closed her eyes and forced all her emotions away to focus solely on the force hoping he had survived the purge so she could find him.

She slipped into a meditative state and relaxed her mind letting the force guide her. She reached out with the force searching for the old Jedi's force signature. The force seemed so empty now, there were once thousands of Jedi but now the lightside was but a faint flicker in the vast darkness of the force. She sighed and continued to search the force, she had never been as close with Obi-wan as she was with her former master but they had been friends and she hoped he had survived the purge. As minutes rolled over to an hour and before she gave up hope on finding the old Jedi master she felt a small flicker in the force.

She focused her mind on that small flicker "Obi-wan?" she said softly. She felt another slight tug and gave a small smile "Where are you...I need help I need answers" she continued. She was met with silence for several minutes "Please Obi-wan…" she begged. After a few more minutes she heard him say "Tattooine." Ahsoka pulled herself out of her mediation and got up and began climbing up a latter that led to the smaller ship that was attached to the Ghost.

Half way up the later she turned as the door opened and Rex walked in and looked up at her. "You're leaving?" he asked Ahsoka sighed and climbed down the latter "I need answers Rex, I found Obi-wan and he is the only person who knows what happened to Anakin" she replied. "Ahsoka it's not your fault he made his own decision" Rex said, Ahsoka looked away from him "He was my friend Rex and I just need to know what happened to him" she said softly. Rex put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Just…come back to us alright, we need you" Rex replied. Ahsoka looked back up at him and gave a small smile before throwing her arms around him in a hug before climbing up the latter. "Be safe commander" Rex said as she closed the hatch to the smaller ship and detached from the Ghost to head to Tattooine.

Kithra turned her seat in the cockpit of the small ship her and Ezra had taken to search for Maul. Her blue eyes landed on the young boy who was sitting in the back, she reached over and turned the ship onto auto pilot before making her way to the back and sitting down across from him. "You seemed troubled Ezra" she said sitting back a little bit in the chair and folding her hands in her lap.

Ezra looked up at her "I'm just thinking about how we are going to find Maul, we don't even know where he went" he said. "Was he looking for something?" Kithra asked eyeing the holocron that the boy held in his hands. Ezra lifted the holocron up for her to see "He was looking for this and we worked together to get it, we were being chassed by inquisitors and they found us. We split up Kannan, Ahsoka, maul and I as we went to the top of the temple. He told me to place the holocron inside of it when I got there" Ezra replied.

"What happened then?" Kithra asked, the young boy looked down and closed his eyes "I…I think I activated the temple or something because the holocron started to open and talk to me" he said. "What did it say?" Kithra urged the boy to continue, Ezra looked back up at her "It said it could give me the power to destroy...everything if I wanted to…but I said that's not what I wanted. I tried to warn Ahsoka and Kannan that maul had tricked me then I tried to pull the holocron out but it shocked me and knocked me back…" he said.

The boy's eyes began to water and he chocked on his own words "then Vader showed up…he wanted the holocron he tried to take it but Ahsoka stopped him. While they fought I got Kannan to our ship and started to go back to help Ahsoka but…" he trailed off. Kithra reached forward and place a soft green hand on his shoulder "But what?" she urged. Ezra looked up into her blue eyes "She pushed me back toward the ship and the door closed shut trapping them inside…she's dead and its all my fault" he said. Kithra sat there for a moment silently before speak "Ezra she gave you a chance to get away so you could lean from this holocron and maybe find a way to keep your friends safe" she said.

"This…this holocron is Sith…I'm a jedi I cant" he said though he already had opened it many times though each time he did he felt like he was betraying both Ahsoka and Kannan. "Ezra listen to me, using your emotions to better yourself, to make yourself stronger is not a bad thing. I was a Jedi long long ago and their view of the force was very…narrow minded, yes the darkside can be a bad thing as so can the lightside. It's just in how you use the force Ezra" Kithra explained slowly. Ezra nodded slowly not really understand what she said but he would defiantly have time to think about it. "Plus Ezra if Maul was looking for this I don't doubt he will find us before we find him" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Deceived chapter 7

Obi-wan didn't know what to expect when he met Ahsoka for the first time since she walked away from the temple, since the purge of the Jedi and since he fought Vader on Mustafar. He had often wondered not that he would admit it to anyone else as to what had become of her when she had left the Jedi order all those years ago. He thought that maybe she would have gone back to her home world a settle down but then he remembered how restless she always seemed to be so maybe she had fought crime for a while before the purge. There were many possibilities as to what she could have done and what she could have become but nothing prepared him for what he saw when he opened the small door to his hut and found Ahsoka standing there.

He was thankful she had left the Jedi order before the purge and glad she had survived. She had been saved from death, saved from the guilt of being a surviving Jedi and most importantly saved from Anakin when he had turned. More than anything he had hoped that she had found peace after what had happened when she was in the order. It must have been so hard on her when she walked away from the Jedi but he could not hold her decision against her nor would he. When he looked into her blue eyes he found anything but peace dwelling within her. They were not the eyes of the young hot headed padawan who had met them on Christophsis. They were not the eyes of the padawan who was determined to save Padme from Aurra Sing. Not the eyes of the padawan who fought against General Gervious to protect younglings and they weren't even the eyes of the padawan who had gently closed her hand around her master's hand that held the padawan braid.

No, these were the eyes of a young woman who had seen to much during her younger years. The eyes of a woman who was haunted by her past and the decisions she made. The eyes of a woman who had lost everything, friends, family and her home. The eyes of a woman who had been broken down, beaten and hurting. The eyes of a woman who had lost her will to fight and clinging to memories of the past as some sort of anchor in reality praying that she wouldn't slip into insanity. It was at this moment that Obi-wan knew that she knew the truth, words were not needed because the eyes spoke the truth.

When she looked at him even though he still looked similar to the Obi-wan she had known during the Clone Wars she could see the pain in his eyes. She had to admit she didn't expect him to just be hiding out on this dust bowl in the blistering heat she would have thought he would have gone to a place such as Naboo because it was so much more beautiful than here. She looked into his eyes for the unspoken truth that she desperately needed, the why and when and how to her former master's fall. And for the briefest of moments she could have sworn she had seen the faint reflection of the burning temple in his eyes. Then the lightsabers clashing on lava covered planet and finally her master laying on the ground crying out in pain as his body caught ablaze.

Not a moment later the images faded and with a voice that wasn't so sure she wanted the answers now she asked "What happened?" Obi-wan sighed softly and opened the door for her "Please come in Ahsoka" he said. Obi-wan watched as she walked into the room, even the way she held her self now spoke of the pain and guilt that was dragging her down. He watched her take a seat on a chair then he moved to sit across from her. He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes and began to speak. "It was toward the end of the Clone Wars and Anakin and I were sent out to rescue the Chancellor who I am sure you are aware of is the Emperor" he paused gauging her for a reaction but when given non he continued. "Not long after we rescued him Anakin was appointed to the council crusty of the Chancellor because he didn't trust the Jedi nor we him. Then after that….we received word of General Grievous hiding on Utapau. I was sent out to defeat him after Anakin killed Count Dooku I was successful and we were pushing the droid army off of the planet or trying to when….when the clones turned on the Jedi. There was no warning, nothing they just began killing Jedi. I met up with Senator Organa and Master Yoda and we headed back to Corusant, something about a emergency senate meeting. Master Yoda and I went into the temple…there were dead Jedi and clones everywhere: Masters, Knights, Padawan and even younglings no one was spared" he stopped again to collect his thoughts.

"After you left the order Anakin was never the same so the council saw it fit to give him a new padawan by the name of Vader" Obi-wan started to speak again. Instead of calling him out immediately on his lie Ahsoka decided to let him continue. "Even after that Anakin had a hard time letting go of what had happened to you, he was angrier more reckless and his emotions began to rub off on Vader. The Emperor saw this and manipulated Vader into turning to the darkside and on the Jedi. Vader stuck down Anakin as well as so many other Jedi sealing his fate in the darkness and became the Emperor's new apprentice" Obi-wan finished.

She looked up at him meeting his gaze "Anakin Skywalker…Skyguy, my master and my best friend didn't take another padawan Obi-wan. Vader I fought him on Malachor managed to wound him by cutting part of his mask off" she paused as Obi-wan's eyes fell to the floor now "Don't lie to me Obi-wan I know Anakin's presence even though its covered in darkness, the man I fought with for three years who trained me for three years and who put his own life in danger to save me countless times did not die by a so called apprentice by the name of Vader" she said then leaned forward in her chair "What happened?" she asked again.

Obi-wan sighed once more before looking back up into her eyes "I'm not sure why he turned…but he did and he murdered so many Jedi" he said softly. "I don't care about the order Obi-wan! Tell me what happened to Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled just wanting the truth. Hurt flashed across the elder Jedi's eyes but he pushed it away "I…Padme she went to find Anakin and I snuck aboard her ship, we arrived on a planet of ash and lava and Padme ran out to try and talk to Anakin. He saw me standing at the top of the ramp and assumed that Padme had brought me there to kill him and in his anger he lashed out at her. He was convinced that the Jedi turned on the Republic I tried to make him see reason but he was so lost in his anger that he wouldn't listen. He fought and I was able to wound him badly…i…I just couldn't bring myself to kill him when I had the chance" Obi-wan replied softly.

Ahsoka shook her head several times "Did you even try…try to reach to him not as a Jedi who hold principles and the code above everything but as a friend as a brother reaching out to him who is in so much pain?" she asked. "He wouldn't listen to me Ahsoka he was conceived that the Jedi had turned against him" Obi-wan replied. Angry tears began to roll down her cheeks "To hell with the Jedi Obi-wan! Did YOU try to reach out to him before you cut him to pieces and forced him to live in that suit!?" She said loudly as her voice and body trembled, she wanted the truth that's all she wanted. Obi-wan at least did her the decency of looking ashamed this time as he remembered Anakin and his duel on the planet. "No….." he said after several moments and he spoke it so softly that even he could barely hear his own voice but he knew that she had heard him.

She felt like she had been kicked in the gut, she would have thought Obi-wan who was as close if not closer to Anakin than she had been would have tried harder to reach him. She knew how badly she had hurt him when she walked away from the order all those years ago and she regretted it ever since but Obi-wan had been Anakin's master practically his father yet he didn't even try to reach out to him. Again she broke down and cried not caring that Obi-wan was in front of her. Obi-wan drew the former padawan into a tight embrace but it did little to nothing to comfort her and in a cry of anguish she weakly hit his shoulder again and again saying "I want him back I want him back I want him back!"

The last surviving Jedi, Obi-wan no less didn't have the answers she sought and if he didn't then she could think of only one person who did and that person had tried to kill her. "I shouldn't have left…it's my fault I did this to him" she cried out, who else was there to blame for Anakin's fall no one that she could think of so she blamed herself for it. "Ahsoka it's not your fault, Anakin made the decision by himself you had nothing to do with his fall to the darkside" Obi-wan said trying to sooth the girl.

"How can it not be my fault? Did you see his face when I walked away did you see his face when I said I had to figure things out on my own. I failed him, I abandoned him and I was selfish for leaving" Ahsoka said pulling away from the man's arms, she didn't deserve comfort not after what she had convinced herself into believe that she had done this to Anakin. "Ahsoka, Anakin made his choice long after you left and I don't believe it had anything to do with you leaving" Obi-wan said gently.

"It had everything to do with me leaving him…I broke his heart when I left. I didn't want to but I couldn't stay in the order not…not after what happened. I hurt him I know I did and I drove him to the darkside its…it's the only explanation" she replied. "Ahsoka" he said softly and gently placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder "His fall is not your burned to carry. You have to let go of this pain of this guilt or it will destroy you" he continued.

She didn't push him away this time but instead slowly raised her eyes to look at him. "For years…I thought he had died defending the temple and…the only reason I fought the Empire was in the memory of him. I fought because he would have wanted me to because its what he taught me to do. I fought for him, because of him…now…after this…after everything I know after knowing what happened to him what do I fight for?" she said in a voice that sounded so defeated so worn down as if drug through the sand dues of Tattooine by a speeder that it even surprised Obi-wan.

"I…I can still feel him. Our bond as fragile and cracked as it is I can feel Anakin…and Vader. I don't want to believe that he's gone I can't. Anakin has to be in there somewhere…deep deep down" Ahsoka said. Obi-wan remained silent and listening to her, he didn't want to encourage the girl's misplaced hope in Anakin ever returning but he couldn't find it in himself to say it aloud. "He's…just wounded and Vader's just a mask a shield to hide his pain…maybe maybe I can get to him" she continued. Obi-wan didn't like where this was going one bit and this time be spoke "Ahsoka Vader is dangerous you were lucky to survive your first encounter with him" he said.

"That's because I almost got through to him…he was conflicted I could feel it I just need to try harder" Ahsoka said as her brain already began to formulated a plan. She could bring him back…she could bring back her friend she just needed get past Vader and get through to Anakin.

"Ahsoka he will kill you" Obi-wan replied standing up to stop the girl as she moved toward the door. "Then at least I would have died trying to bring my friend back unlike you" she snapped back opening the door. She turned back and looked at him and her voice softened "I have to try Obi-wan, he would never leave him. I can't leave him" she said as she walked out of the small house closing the door behind her.

Obi-wan just stared at the door as it close and heard a speeder start up and take off. He sighed and took a deep breath, he prayed that she was right somehow someway that she was right. However slim the chance he prayed that she would succeed "May the force be with you Ahsoka Tano" he said as the sound of the speeder faded into the distance.

It had been a long time since her eyes had burned with this much determination. So long in fact it felt as if it had been another life time though in reality only a few years. But with that determination she drove herself forward back toward the small space port where her ship awaited for her.

In the back of her mind she knew this was practically a suicide mission but come to think of it it would have been like Anakin to do the exact same thing if she were in his position. It was irrational, dangerous and just out right crazy but seeing who her old master was it seemed like a normal thing to do. Her first step would be to find Vader and hopefully just him and not a battalion of stormtroopers at his side; that she was convinced would probably be the easy part.

The hard part would be breaking past Vader to get to Anakin, there had to be something someway she could bring her old master out of that monster. Only question was what was it exactly. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts away for the time being, first she had to find him then she could worry about the rest.

She parked the speeder at the same vendor stand where she had 'borrowed' it from and handed the key back to the vender before making her way to the space port. It wasn't that far maybe a hundred feet or so and wouldn't take her that long to get to. But in that distance something stopped her dead in her tracks. A voice called out, it was a woman not that Ahsoka recognized the voice of the woman but its what the woman said. At first she thought she was just hearing things and was just about to ignore it when the words were called out again. "Luke Skywalker come back here" those five words had pinned her in her spot but one word rang out more clearly than the others _Skywalker_. Slowly ever so slowly her head turned followed shortly after by her body and her eyes fell upon a woman to catch up with a boy who was clearly fascinated by something.

Human male, a child approximately around the age of five years old maybe six or seven with blond hair and bright blue eyes stood fascinated by a pod racer that rested next to a small house. "But aunt Breu I wanna see the pod racer" the boy called back. Ahsoka watched at the woman continued to pull the boy away from the pod racer "Your uncle won't be happy if we're late Luke now come on" the woman said. Luke sighed and finally stopped struggling before he followed her. "Luke…Skywalker?" Ahsoka spoke softly to herself as her eyes remained fixative on the small boy as he faded from her view.


	8. Chapter 8

Deceived chapter 8

She stood there watching the small boy from afar the name of the boy _Luke Skywalker_ replayed in her head over and over. The name bringing forth so many more questions, could it be possible that somehow Anakin had a child before he fell…did he know? Did Luke know who his father was? Did Anakin even see his child before he fell did he get to hold his son and did he even get to tell him that he loved him?

She had dismissed the possibility that Luke just shared the last name of her former master and for one reason. The boy's bright blue eyes reminded her of so much of Anakin, the longing for a challenge for adventure. Her heart ached as memories of Anakin resurfaced once more to the front of her mind. The supportive and protective master, the kind best friend and the loving brother she had come to know in the Clone Wars. He had never forsaken her, never abandoned her and never hurt her. When she had broken part of his mask and she had locked eyes to his own she could almost hear him begging her to save him, to pull him from the darkness but before she had the chance to reach out Vader had regained control and attacked her. She had to save him from the machine that she was sure the Emperor had turned him into.

He was all she had left in this twisted galaxy, in her crazy life epically in the Clone Wars he was the one person the one thing that she could count on. He had proved that many times and even more so when she had cleared her name of the Temple bombing. He had raised her up to what she was today, taught her everything she knew and she had turned her back on him after everything he had done for her. The more she thought about her decision the more it hurt her knowing that she could have helped him thought it, helped him fight his demons and stay in the light. She wished she had said more the last time she had seen his face before he went off to save the Chancellor but she hadn't. It had just been to painful for her the trail was still to fresh back then but now…now she wish she had staid with him.

It hurt knowing what he had done, knowing he had killed so many Jedi and done so many evil things; but it hurt more not being with him, not being by his side to help him to save him. She loved him and she needed him to know that She needed him to know that she still cared about him even if no one else did. That she would be there for him no matter what and that she would never leave him again.

Meanwhile somewhere in deep space stood the very man Ahsoka's mind fixative on. Standing there like a statue staring out of the view port of a Star Destroyer on the bridge. The man's breathing even and regulated due to the suit that he was forced to live in. Weeks after the battle with his former apprentice and even with all his power in the force he could not force her from his mind.

The Emperor hadn't been pleased with him when he reported that the Jedi and his padawan escaped with the holocron and had came down to punish him. Then he had spent a few hours afterward getting his suit repaired, still his cybernetic limbs twitched every now and again. She had grown up he had noticed that during their duel but he had also realized it when she had taken the stand and rejected the orders reinstatement back into the order and that he could respect

Before the fight even began through the fragile remains of the bond that master and apprentice shared he could tell she was conflicted. She hadn't wanted to fight him but she had given the Jedi and the child a chance to escape. Why she had helped the Jedi to escape is what he didn't understand they had betrayed her just as they had him. During the duel that was sparking from both master and former apprentice he had felt something he had not expected from her, there was pain, guilt and turmoil which these he had expected but regret, understanding, concern and…love he did not expect to feel from her. The shear weight of these emotions was enough to even shake the dark lord of the Sith enough to take his breath away if not for the regulator built into his suit forcing air into his scared lungs.

Instead however his breathing quickened slightly as his control slipped over his emotions over his memories and for a moment he allowed them working his way through the years he had taught her, raised her and even protected her. The memories continued until the duel on Malacor where she was gazing at him and him at her. _I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka never. I'm sorry master but I'm not coming back. I won't leave you not this time. Then you will die._ And she had died at least that's what he believed. He had been able to put up a very strong force barrier between him and the blast and he had lived. He would have staid and made sure she had died if his suit had not been damaged but part of him wished she had died quickly and not in pain. As that thought crossed his mind he wondered where the sudden spark of compassion in him that caused him to think that. It couldn't be part of Anakin resurfacing because he had destroyed him as he had proclaimed to his former apprentice before their duel could it? Was part of the man he used to be somewhere deep down inside of him? Was that was caused him to hesitate when she had said she wouldn't leave him? Did she really mean it, did that mean she was willing to join him? To be master and apprentice once more to stand side by side and fight the enemies of the Empire. To his slight disappointment he would now never know the answer because instead of asking her he had lashed out at her in a attempt to end her life.

Now he toyed with the idea of Ahsoka being his apprentice again but this time on the darkside. It wouldn't have been hard he told himself because she was broken, hurting and lost even. Perhaps he could have manipulated her into joining him, she would certainly have been an improvement on the incompetent inquisitors he had at his disposal. She was skilled with a lightsaber in the force and even a battle genius. Yes that was a much better alternative than what had transpired on Malacore. He could have molded her into a fine Sith lady and when he had completed her training they could have over thrown Sidious and rule the galaxy. Having the full might of the Imperial navy at his command and Ahsoka by his side he could easily squash this pathetic rebellion.

Then again she had also left him years ago walked away from him when he had needed her the most. She had abandoned him and failed him because she hadn't been there for him when he had needed her. She stood with the rebellion and helped them thus betraying him once more. She had betrayed him just like the Jedi had and left him like Obi-wan had left him to burn on Mustafar. She had left him hurting emotionally and that emotional pain turned into a physical pain. She had deserved to die for what she had done to him for causing him pain she deserved what she got. This line of thinking he was more familiar with and the one he would generally agree with but for some reason ever since he had first felt his former padawan's force signature again his former self seemed to be resurfacing more often. He shook his head and turned from the view port and began walking toward his quarters he needed to meditate on this.


	9. Chapter 9

Deceived chapter 9

Sometime after the twin suns had fallen over the sand dunes Ahsoka had found the courage to walk down to the small house where Luke lived. Now she found herself standing at the door of the small house lost in memories of long ago. She thought it strange why Luke would be on Tattooine but then realized why, Anakin hated this planet though he never actually told her why but now she understood that if Vader knew he had a child this would be the last place he would look.

She knocked on the door lightly and a few moments later a tall man opened the door "Hello?" he said. Suddenly she felt as though it was hard to breath and lost for words, she wished she would have thought exactly what she was going to say before knocking on the door. After a few moments of silence she managed to say "M-my names Ahsoka….I was a close friend of Luke's father Anakin Skywalker" she said. The man stared at her for a long moment before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"How do you know of Luke?" the man asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't but when I was about to leave the planet I heard a woman call out the boy's name" Ahsoka replied. "And how do you know Luke's father he died right before the Clone Wars ended" he asked. "He was a dear friend of mine practically raised me" she answered. The man eyed her for a moment longer before speaking "What do you want?" "I…I was wondering if I could meet Luke if that would be alright with you" she said. After a moment of thought the man nodded and opened the door letting her inside and led her to the main room where Luke was sitting down playing with some sort of toy.

She paused in the entry way and just stared at the boy now being able to get a closer look there was no doubt in her mind that this was indeed the child of her former master. Luke looked up after a moment getting the sudden feeling he was being watched. When their eyes met Ahsoka felt her chest tighten as she looked into the young boys bright blue eyes. They were innocent blue eyes but they held the same firey determination that Anakin's eyes had during the Clone Wars. They were soft and understanding like her master's had been towards her and they were eager for adventure and a challenge as her master's had been.

"Uncle who's that?" Luke asked curiously eyeing Ahsoka who was still standing in the entry way. Ahsoka walked toward the boy and sat down a foot or so away from him "My name is Ahsoka" she introduced herself. Luke gave a friendly smile "I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker" he said. She returned the smile "You look like your dad I can see it" she said as she continued to look at the boy. "You knew my dad?" Luke asked his eyes widened as he looked at the girl with a new found curiosity. "He was a friend of mine a long time ago" she replied.

Luke moved a little closer to the togruta "What was my dad like, I never got to see him before he died" Luke said a little saddened by not knowing his father. She opened her mouth to reply but closed her eyes for a moment fighting back the emotions that came anytime she thought of him. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down at the small boy in front of her. "Your father…he was a warrior unlike he galaxy had ever seen. He was powerful, fearless when it came to battle. He had a will that could never be broken, he…" she paused biting back the tears once more. "He was compassionate, kind, understanding, loyal and caring…they called him the hero with no fear and for the most part it was true but…" she stopped again this time taking much longer than before to fight back the emotions. Luke looked up at her with a worried expression one that reminded Ahsoka so much of Anakin it hurt. Luke stood up and hugged her, he didn't understand why but this person who knew her dad was hurting. "It's ok Ahsoka don't cry" he said hugging her tightly. Ahsoka sat there for a moment before wrapping her own arms around the boy.

A little later the four of them were sitting around a small table eating dinner after Luke had insisted and begged asking his aunt and uncle if Ahsoka could stay for dinner. After the meal which was relatively quiet the entire time Luke was ushered off to bed by his aunt. Once Luke had gone to bed Ahsoka turned to Owen "Who is Luke's mother?" she asked curiously. "Luke is an orphan from birth his mother died not long after giving birth to him" Owen replied. "But who was his mother?" Ahsoka asked, "I don't know some senator from Nabboo I think" Owen replied.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up in realization and she almost smiled, of course it was Padme. Anakin had always been spending time with her when he was on Coruasant and it didn't take her long to figure out that something was going on between the two of them. She must have died because something went wrong when she gave birth to Luke but that was even a surprise because of the advanced technology that was as the doctors dispose. Her heart now ached over the death of Padme who she had seen as a good friend during the Clone Wars. She had been one of the few who had actually believed she was innocent of the temple bombing years ago and even defended her in front of the senate. Standing up from the table she tilted her head toward Owen and Breu "Thank you for the meal and letting me see Luke" she said with a small yet grateful smile as she turned toward the door intending to leave.

She turned her head back as she opened the door and looked at Owen "Enjoy the time you have with Luke as much as you can. One thing I learned from his father is that a Skywalker doesn't like to stay grounded for long" she said then left leaving both Owen and Breu confused by Ahsoka's statement. Ahsoka smiled again as she walked back toward the ship she had came to Tattooine in, if Luke was anything like his father then he would no doubt be learning to fly a ship in no time. A Skywalker belonged in the sky or at least that's what Anakin made it seemed like. He would rather be in a ship than down on some planet. Looking up at the stars she let out a long sigh "Next stop finding Vader and trying to bring Anakin back" she said "or die trying" she added softly.


End file.
